


Puberdade

by JorgeCapybara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anjos, Demonios - Freeform, Final Feliz, Gravidez, Inserção de objetos, Lactação, Mpreg, Muitas lágrimas, Multi, Nonsense, Puberdade, Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorgeCapybara/pseuds/JorgeCapybara
Summary: Adolescência nunca foi uma época fácil para ninguém. Com Yuri, parece especialmente difícil.Chega para Yuri na manhã mais peculiar de sua vida.





	Puberdade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStellarSeacow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarSeacow/gifts).



> Quem chegar no final merece uma caixa de sabonetes Alma de Flores e um boné de vereador.  
> Segura na mão de deus e vai.
> 
> Não tem um TW específico o bastante pra isso.
> 
> obs: primeira frase inspirada em A Metamorfose, de Franz Kafta

Yuri Plisetsky despertou de sonhos intranquilos. Estranhou a ausência da voz severa de Lilia resmungando algo sobre responsabilidade e tempo demais no celular. Continuou deitado, concentrado, apurando os sentidos para captar o menor movimento no apartamento. Derrotado, percebendo que hoje faria seu próprio café, levou as mãos aos olhos para esfregar os resquícios de sono. 

De olhos fechados, percebeu um líquido de aroma adocicado banhar seu rosto em um fino, porém contínuo filete. Usou a mão oposta para tirar o excesso, gerando o efeito contrário. Agora o estranho líquido ameaçava invadir sua boca e se acumulava na fossa criada pelo peso de sua cabeça no colchão. 

Sentou-se irritado e tentou enxugar a face. “Lilia gasta em móveis que valem um carro, mas não tem coragem consertar uma goteira” pensou. O que não fazia sentido, já que não moravam no último andar.

Seus dedos de ambas as mãos estavam estranhos, razão pela qual não conseguia segurar os lençóis que queria levar ao rosto. Transtornado, puxou as mãos sob o edredom para conferir se algo não estava certo. Gritou em pavor ao constatar que “algo errado” jamais começaria a descrever o tamanho do absurdo que lhe acometera.

Continuou gritando, como se a própria voz o fosse despertar daquele pesadelo. Chutou o edredom, os travesseiros e o lençol, acabando por cair da cama com as pernas enroladas neste.

Diante de todo o tumulto, não percebera o baque de passos urgentes correndo pela casa e se assustou quando Yakov e Lilia empurraram a porta de seu quarto com força o bastante para marcar a parede. Correram até onde estava e agacharam-se para examinar Yuri. Este, cujo rosto mais parecia uma máscara em pânico, limitou-se a erguer o que costumava serem suas mãos até a altura de seus ombros. 

O casal arregalou os olhos, porém nenhum deles moveu um músculo sequer. Onde costumava haver mãos alvas e calosas agora haviam mamadeiras cheias de leite. 

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre o quarto. Yuri tremia, fazendo o leite balançar ainda mais dentro das mamadeiras que agora possuía no lugar de mãos. Após os primeiros segundos de espanto, Lilia segurou suas mamadeiras para que se acalmasse e encarou Yakov, irritada. 

“Yuri, está na hora de termos uma conversa séria com você.” 

Yakov enxugou sua testa suada com a manga da camisa e olhou para o chão.

“Não será, de forma alguma, algo fácil de se ouvir. Melhor respirar fundo, voltar para a cama e buscar se acalmar.”

“Hum...” 

Yuri quis dizer algo, mas não soube por onde começar. A cada momento sua manhã parecia fazer menos sentido. Sentiu-se tonto e enjoado, mas segurou na mão de Deus, a leitando um pouquinho, e preparou as entranhas pra o que tivesse de ouvir. 

“Yurochka, nós sentimos muito.” Começou Yakov, percebendo a agonia do aluno. “Quando o Exército Vermelho invadiu Praga...”

“Yakov, você está piorando as coisas.” O tom severo de Lília se fez ouvir “Yuri, você possui dois demônios da prostituição em seu corpo nesse exato momento. Um masculino e um feminino, em razão de sua bissexualidade.” 

“Sim. Dois arcanjos buscaram a alma de Stalin em sua reabilitação e fizeram amor com ele sobre o seu corpo para matar os demônios da prostituição.”

“É uma ocorrência rara, mas Victor já passou pela mesma coisa há alguns anos atrás.” 

“Suas mãos viraram mamadeiras pela força do seu coração.”

Cada frase proferida, mini coices nas têmporas. A mente de Yuri se transportava para longe, até as vozes de seus tutores serem nada além de ecos atravessados por um zumbido fino. Iria desmaiar. Com certeza iria desmaiar.

“Yura!” Lilia segurou seu rosto por entre as mãos, um anel de pedraria pesada puxando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo. O susto o ancorou no presente. “Preste atenção, nós podemos reverter isso.” 

“Não devemos perder tempo. Yurachka, estenda os braços para frente e feche os olhos por dez segundos”

Se iria trazer as mamadeiras para seu campo de visão, era melhor mesmo que não as fosse enxergar. A mera noção o enojava. A esperança de normalidade o movia. Na escuridão, começou a contar e, em poucos segundos, sentiu o colchão afundar ao passo em que a madeira da cama estalava, constatando que seus tutores haviam subido. 

Um aspecto particularmente curioso na situação: as mamadeiras eram sensíveis. Os bicos equivaliam aos seus dedos, cinco em cada mão condensados em um único, então transmutado no aparato de borracha. A importância da constatação se dá pela sensação viscosa que o fez abrir os olhos.

“A—AAAAAH!” Ganiu mortificado sobre o retrato escatológico a queimar em sua retina.

Yakov e Lilia, completamente despidos, ajoelhados sobre sua cama, sugando avidamente o leite das mamadeiras.

O coração de Yuri iria sair pela boca.

Tentou recolher os braços, mas a sucção era intensa demais. Além disso, seus tutores pareciam haver entrado em uma espécie de transe. Olhavam através de Yuri, para um ponto misterioso perdido no infinito. 

Foi quando, pelo canto do olho, percebeu um vulto se posicionar na janela por trás da cama. 

Do outro lado do vidro empoeirado, se sobressaia o rosto de Otabek.

Quis se virar e perguntar como o amigo pôde aparecer na janela do apartamento, que se localizava no terceiro andar, mas não conseguia nem ao menos mover os ombros. A pressão era tremenda, maior do que qualquer ventosa. Não pensou em desistir.

“OTA—“ 

“Shhh...”

O chiado abafado se fez ouvir mesmo intermediado pela vidraça. Otabek levou o indicador aos lábios em um pedido de silêncio, enquanto que, com a outra mão, gesticulava para que Yuri olhasse para frente.

Yuri engoliu seco e fixou o olhar na parede oposta à cama. Tentou concentrar-se na própria respiração, mas o pulsar extravagante de suas veias ricocheteava ensurdecedor.

Não mais do que de repente, escutou a voz de Otabek, entre a paz e o tédio, sussurrar.

“Além do fim da colina   
Havia uma casa de algodão  
Fora asilo em outros tempos   
Para moços sem coração

Levitei no caminho   
Sem estrada nem nada  
Empunhando uma tocha  
Vaga chama torpe rasgada

De marginal fui pelas bordas  
Um incêndio sobre cada flor  
Abria no escuro do dia  
Morria na forja meu amor  
Por favor, não chore” 

Ao fim dos versos, percebeu que Yakov e Lilia não mais o sugavam. Antes que esboçasse reação, seus tutores, ainda em completo transe, exclamaram em uníssono. 

“Dá-me leite! Oh, Yuri! Injete-nos com o último gole! As suas mãos já estão a caminho!” 

Dito isso, viraram-se com as nádegas apontando para Yuri.

Fechou os olhos e tanto os apertou que sentiu um princípio de enxaqueca. Uma nuvem de absurdos pestilentos se formava para sobrepor à última. Não sabia o que viria a seguir, ou o quanto a tortura iria se arrastar.

Sentiu algo lhe acariciar a bochecha e questionou se confirmar de onde vinha o toque seria a melhor opção. Respirou três vezes até ter coragem, mas abriu apenas um dos olhos. 

Era o pé de Otabek inserido através da janela agora aberta, enquanto seu rosto permanecia impassível e no mesmo lugar. Tentou racionalizar a pose em que o amigo se encontrava. 

O evento o distraíra por um breve momento, o bastante para engasgar ao sentir mãos o puxarem pelo braço. Lilia e Yakov seguravam as mamadeiras apontadas para seus traseiros com uma força descomunal.

“O nosso leite, Yuri! Queremos o último gole! Nos inunde com o leite da vida!” murmuraram em conjunto. Pareciam dividir a mesma mente, uma só consciência em dois avatares de pele em decadência. Passaram a forçar as mamadeiras contra suas entradas quentes. 

Yuri gritou, gritou em desespero abismal. Sentiu-se o mais solitário quando constatou que mesmo Otabek parecia indiferente à situação. Enquanto esvaziava os pulmões, suas mamadeiras iam penetrando o ânus de seus tutores com uma facilidade surpreendente. Ainda encontrou em si dignidade o suficiente para sentir vergonha da cena que fizera seu primeiro amigo presenciar. 

Voltou a apertar os olhos, até perceber que já estava inserido além dos pulsos e que não mais estava sendo tragado para as nádegas enrugadas de Yakov e Lilia. O casal agora estava imóvel, como estátuas de cera. Desconfiando da repentina trégua, começou a retirar a mamadeiras com uma lentidão característica de quem evita despertar o demônio a dormir ao lado. 

Conforme puxava, percebia que havia carne no lugar de plástico. Dedos no lugar do bico. Seu coração disparou, desta vez de esperança e alívio. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, inundando e tentando lavar o excesso de desgraças que acometeram aquela manhã. Cada lágrima, um grão de areia do trauma levado para longe. Havia uma duna para mover. 

 

\- 6 meses depois –

 

Yuri circulava a cozinha ansioso, checando seu celular a cada dez segundos. O voo de Otabek aterrissara há pouco mais de vinte minutos. Com sorte, ele já estaria à caminho. 

Com ainda mais sorte, os pirozkis de katsudon estariam prontos antes. 

Yakov e Lilia completavam mais um livreto de palavras cruzadas no sofá diante da lareira, ocasionalmente censurando Yuri por sua impaciência. Durante o inverno, o casal se cobria de mantas e cachecóis que os faziam parecer mais avós rabugentos e menos adestradores espartanos. 

Mesmo sob tantas camadas de pano, era impossível esconder a gravidez de ambos. 

Lilia enjoava de cheiros durante todo o dia. Era impossível deixa-la confortável. Podia-se dizer que a gravidez de Yakov se desenvolvia com mais plenitude, exceto pelos desejos estranhos que não duravam mais de quinze minutos. O casal, que tanto adiou ter filhos, descobriu com Yuri o poder de uma família. 

Sorriram.

Otabek chegaria a tempo de assisti-los por todos aqueles ovos.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, lamento ):


End file.
